Rachel Has a Slumber party
by CullenGirl1901
Summary: So all the girls from Glee club are going to a sleepover at Rachel's...how...fun... Quinn's POV. One Shot. I wrote it cause I wanted to. :P K because there is nothing bad in it...okay like 3 swear words... :O


**Okay so I was walking home the other day and I had this idea. If you read my other stories (Rising Sun, Edward Cullen's Stalking Class 101, The Diary of Quinn Fabray and SM House) and are waiting for the next chap I apologize that I haven't been writing. I promise it's a minor set back and I will get back to writing. But if you haven't been reading my other stories then don't worry. :P**

**I hope you like this story just because well it's Glee how could you not? LOL.

* * *

**

Quinn's POV

I walked into school on Friday morning ready for anything. It was the ending of the first week of the new semester and I was grateful. This weekend Finn and were going to try dating again and hope I don't screw it up!

While I was walking to my locker I had to pass by some of the other girls from glee club and they were holding some sort of package and they didn't look happy. I took a closer look and froze solid. Oh no. I ran to get to my locker to see if I had also received the evil package.

And there it was. Taped to my locker was a box wrapped in pink paper with gold stars all over it and that could only mean one thing…Rachel Berry was having a slumber party.

Every year Rachel had a slumber party and I was beginning to think we had escaped it this year but no we didn't. Rachel and I were friends once upon a time and when we were friends we decided to have a sleepover every year at the end of the first week of September. But this wasn't like that. This year she was having a birthday slumber party.

Okay so you think it's not so bad, a slumber party so what? Well I want you to stop and think just a tiny bit…RACHEL'S SLUMBER PARTY! This was not going to go well and this year she actually had people to invite!

I took the package off of my locker and I looked at the note attached:

_Quinn,_  
_You are formally invited to my birthday sleepover this weekend! Don't worry about asking your parents I already did and they said yes! So make room for the best slumber party ever!_  
_Love Rachel._

S-she asked my parents for me? Oh no now I really had no reason to get out of it. Why do my parents think I still like her? Maybe it's because they think she's the only good and true friend I have after the whole pregnancy thing. I sighed and the bell rang so I didn't even get to look at what was in the package. I stuffed it into my bag and ran to my next class.

I took my seat beside Santana and Tina. We had Spanish with Mr Schuester and he put all the Glee kids together. Both Tina and Santana had the same packages wrapped in pink paper with gold stars all over it. This was not going to go well!

"What do you think it is?" Santana asked me. Like she really expected me to know, so she knows I used to be friends with Rachel but that doesn't mean I know everything about her, she kept secrets from me all the time and there was no telling what was in the box.

"I don't know, we should just be prepared for the worst." I replied. We knew better than to open the unholy thing in public it could be humiliating after all.

"Does she always plan things so far ahead she gets time to ask our parents?" Tina asked a little while later. Mr Schuester had begun teaching so we had to be sneaky while talking.

"Yes she does. It's Rachel for God's sake she knew our parents would say yes because she's a golden child and she knew we would say that we couldn't go because we hate her." I explained.

"I knew she was evil," Santana sighed.

"Ladies? I know you're all excited about the weekend but if you pay attention you won't be spending it in detention." Mr Schuester said to us.

"What if we want detention?" I came out with. Anything to get away from Rachel.

"I don't think your parents would be happy Quinn and I'm sure there's something much better you'd rather be doing." I could've sworn he was smirking at me when he said that. Mr Schuester was in on this!

Today at Glee club all of us girls were sitting in the corner of the choir room with our pink packages. We decided to open them at the same time to see what torture lay ahead of us, and Rachel had already begged us to do it about twenty times today.

"Here goes nothing," Mercedes said as well tore the paper away.

Inside were the pyjamas we wore for the mattress commercial but they had our names sown on to the pocket with stars all around them. There were so many reasons that I did not want to wear these for. I mean she wanted us to wear MATCHING PYJAMAS! That was a bit much.

"Well?" Rachel asked excitedly.

"Uh-uh girl I ain't wearing these." Mercedes said.

"Why not? I just think it'd be fun to match! Like we do for our Glee costumes…"

"Rachel that's different. We're supposed to look like we belong together like a group for Glee. But at a slumber party individuality is important." I explained trying to get her to change her mind.

She thought for a minute before speaking "fine okay but I really think that you should at least see how you look in them before making your mind up."

"Okay well you'll just have to wait and see." Tina said.

No one and I mean no one wanted to wear matching pyjamas. It was bad enough we had matching Glee costumes.

After school I told Finn I couldn't make it to our date on Saturday night. It didn't go well.

"But why?" Finn asked.

"Because Rachel is having a slumber party and she already asked my parents so I have to go. There's no way I can get out of it." I explained. I hated saying it and I wish there was some way I didn't have to go.

"Okay but how did she ask your parents?"

"I don't know but she was smart in doing so or else no one would show up. To make things worse it's a birthday slumber party so I have to buy her a gift or something to be nice."

"Well good luck and I'll see you Monday." And with that Finn walked off. He was so lucky he was a guy and did not have to be dragged into this.

That night I could not sleep. Hoping to tire myself out so that I didn't have to be put through Rachel's slumber party.

The next day flew by and soon I was standing outside Rachel's house with my bags for the night and her birthday present. I felt like an idiot or at least unpopular. I really shouldn't be standing here.

"Hey Quinn!" Rachel squealed in excitement when she saw me.

"Hello Rachel," I said through my teeth. She always had a way of getting to me even if she didn't know it.

"I am so glad you're here! I almost thought you got lost!"

"How could I possibly forget where you live…" I had arrived last on purpose the less time I spent here the better.

"That's nice so come in!" Rachel pulled me inside and upstairs to where all the other girls were.

I sat down on one of the beanbags and Rachel did the same she looked at each of us in turn before speaking.

"Okay so I was thinking of what we could do tonight and of course I have a MILLION and one ideas but I think we should see what you guys wanna do first."

"Well I don't know but I'm pretty tired so I don't think I'll be up to much." I said yawning at the end for emphasis. But the truth was, that I was wide awake and not sleeping last night had no effect to me whatsoever.

"Aw really Quinn that's too bad. We're going to have lots of fun!" Rachel smiled.

"Yes Quinn, LOTS of fun." Santana repeated glaring at me.

"So do you guys have any ideas?" Rachel asked.

"No not really. What did you want us to do?" Tina asked. I think the only ideas we had were going home.

"I think we should do makeovers." Brittany said all of a sudden. "I've never been to a slumber party before and makeovers sound fun."

"Great idea! I have lots of makeup and stuff we can use because I spend a lot of time on stage and I need a little help to look like I do." Rachel got up and came back with about six boxes of makeup. "So let's do makeovers for each other so pair up!"

"I pick Brittany!" I yelled after she said pair. Santana gave me an evil glare but I was just happy I did not have to be with Rachel and Brittany was easy, you could do anything to her and she wouldn't care but what she did to me was still a concern.

"Okay well then me and Tina," Mercedes said.

"I guess that leaves you and me huh Santana?" Rachel smiled. Santana gave her a fake smirk and gave me one last look before going to sit in front of Rachel.

"Okay listen here Rachel. This is how I want this done. You are going to let me go first and I will turn you into a clown, you will love it and then do my makeup PERFECT. Then we will take pictures and put them on MySpace. Got it?" Santana said.

"N-no I don't think I do. Isn't the point of this to make us look prettier?" Rachel asked.

"Of course it is and I think the clown look would look good on you." Santana smiled a fake wide smile.

"Well okay I've never tried that look before but I think I could make it work."

"Great so no problem."

"Nope I guess not."

"Let's start."

While we were doing the makeovers I couldn't help but keep looking over at Santana and Rachel. Santana was – for lack of better word – attacking Rachel with makeup brushes one in each hand and at least one of them always on Rachel's face. I know Santana will deny being good at makeup but I think she would make a really good makeup artist.

My work on Brittany wasn't the best but I wasn't paying much attention and I don't think I looked that good either because I kept moving Brittany's hands to look at Rachel's face.

When we were done and taking pictures of each other I had to admit Rachel looked not so bad as the clown. Of course Santana wasn't that pleased that her artistic side got the best of her but Rachel was really happy.

"Oh my God I love it Santana thanks so much!" Rachel smiled looking at herself in the mirror.

"No problem." Santana muttered through her teeth.

"What do you guys wanna do next?" Rachel asked.

"What do you have planned?" I asked hoping something that didn't involve pairing up.

"Well I was thinking we could do some gossiping just like about school and things…you know girl talk." Rachel replied.

"Okay I mean I'm so behind on things I feel like I need an update." Mercedes said.

"Great! Let's take the makeup off and get some snacks and stuff before we start." Rachel said getting up and rushing out of her bedroom door.

"Okay we cannot survive the whole night here." Santana started. "I want out,"

"We all want out but I doubt that's happening anytime soon." Tina sighed.

"I know but there's gotta be some way to speed the night up." I sighed too.

"Maybe we can say we're tired and just watch a movie or something and sleep until morning." Mercedes suggested.

"Hmm maybe but I don't know what else she has planned tonight," I said looking around. There has got to be some sort of clue to what she's up to tonight.

"Here," Brittany said. We all looked up to see Brittany on Rachel's computer looking at what our plans were for the night. Oh this should be good. The list was very Rachel-ized and it had us doing loads of things that people don't do like ever anymore.

"She wants us to do karaoke she nuts? I think we know we can sing why we would need to do that. She knows we'll always get full scores." Mercedes sighed.

"I know and – she's coming!" Tina muttered. We all sat back down and acted like we weren't just looking at her computer trying to get out of her horrible plans.

Rachel came into the room carrying a lot of food as well as her two gay dads. It's like she was feeding five thousand not six teenage girls. She sat down and we started talking about well anything and everything.

There was a lot of talking about crushes and things and stuff I normally don't talk about with anyone because I have no real friends. But it seemed like we were actually having _fun_. This worried me a lot because I didn't think it was possible to ever have fun at Rachel's house. She's a really nice girl and a good friend but the thing that puts me off Rachel is her voice and her perfectionist attitude.

"So Quinn how's life now the baby drama is over?" Rachel asked.

"Okay I mean my parents accept me back. Although sometimes I just think I prefer being pregnant. I almost miss it. But I'm also glad it's over. And I think I'm getting Finn back!" I couldn't help but sound excited and the other girls were for me but I saw Rachel's face fall when I said it. I knew she still liked Finn and I was sorry but I couldn't do anything about the way he felt for me or the way I felt for him.

"What about Puck?" Rachel asked after a minute.

"What about him?" I asked.

"I thought you had a thing with him."

"Well not any more he obviously does not want me as much as I thought he did so he's not important to me now."

"Oh so same old Quinn then." Rachel muttered.

There she goes again getting under my skin one day she will wish she hadn't. "Rachel what is your problem?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the way you look at me and roll your eyes and treat me like shit."

"I do not!"

"Well it feels that way! With your judgemental looks and "helpful" advice. You make me feel like I am not capable of anything and I rely on someone to tell me what to do."

"Really? _I _make _you _feel that way? Quinn you make people feel like that all the time. Did you ever think that maybe we don't need your commentary wherever we go? I mean it's like you're always there to have your say."

"Actually Rachel that's you, I am not like that. So I used to be a bitch that doesn't mean I'm still one."

"Yes you are because people don't change. They just grow up or shrink down but they never change. You'll always be a bitch and I'll always be judgemental. That's the way life is."

I didn't say anything after that because I had nothing to say. We all sat in silence for a few minutes letting Rachel and I calm down but the tension was still there. After a while I got up and went to the bathroom with my stuff I came back out in my pyjamas.

"I'm going to sleep," I stated and took my sleeping bag out and got inside it.

"Well that's fine the rest of us can still do stuff right?" Rachel asked. Everyone else murmured yeah and Rachel decided they would get into their pyjamas and do face masks and watch a movie.

As they moved around me I lay there trying to sleep I couldn't sleep. They decided to watch 'New Moon' and I had to watch because I was so in love with Taylor Lautner. So I'm Team Jacob sue me. I got up to watch the movie just after Edward leaves.

"It's a shame Edward leaves," Rachel sighed as Bella was going through her 'zombie' stage.

"No it's not. It's great that Edward leaves. Jacob's hot," I said.

"Another reason why I don't like you," Rachel sighed.

"Of course you'd be Team Edward. You guys would be perfect for each other because you both have to have everything perfect."

"Hmmm yeah me and Robert Pattinson I can see it now." Rachel sighed again but this time it was like she was fantasizing.

We laughed and threw popcorn at her. "Hey!" Rachel laughed. "So who do you guys like?"

"Jacob," Santana replied.

"Laurent," Mercedes said, we looked at her. "I can't stand all the pale white guys in this movie. I need some dark chocolate." We laughed again.

"Eric, he's nice." Tina said.

"Mike," Brittany smiled.

"Mike?" I laughed. "Please he is like...ugh...I hate him."

"Why would you hate him? He's hot," Brittany asked.

"Because it's like he wants to be up there with the vampire and the werewolf trying to win Bella's attention and it's very clear that he's not going to compete."

"So if no one pays attention to him then he'll be all mine."

We laughed at Brittany's weird argument and continued to watch the movie. As we got to the part where Bella, Edward and Alice were in Volterra we started to talk again, Aro had just said _La Tua Cantante._

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means that Bella's Edward's singer." Rachel replied. "I looked it up. It's like her blood sings to him."

"That is so weird."

"Yeah I know. Do you know what happens after this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like in the next book?"

"Wow, these are books?"

"Ugh yeah," Tina said. "How could you not know that!"

"I just don't. Besides the books aren't as good as the movies, not when they cast super hot guys,"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, those books are really good." Santana said. Wait...SANTANA READ A BOOK? Oh my God history has been made. I'm not even kidding she doesn't read anything. Not even magazines she has someone do it for her.

"Well they must be good if _you _read them." I said.

"You can borrow mine if you want to Quinn," Rachel said passing me a book with a red ribbon on it. "That's the third one."

"Thanks." I said these books had some strange covers. But I decided to read it because I feel like I HAVE to know if Bella gets married to Edward but I had a feeling she would.

When the movie was over we were somehow back on the Team Edward and Team Jacob discussion.

"I give up I'm Switzerland!" Tina yelled. I looked at her.

"What?" I asked.

"She is neutral and refuses to pick between the two guys. It's in the book." Rachel said.

"Oh, well I don't know how people would do that. I mean you have to pick one right?"

"Not entirely. Our choice has no effect to the book. So I guess we don't have to choose." Mercedes said.

"Yes you do, it's a fact you have to." Brittany said. We just looked at her and went back to debating.

* * *

At around 2 a.m one of Rachel's dads came in and told us to go to sleep so we did, leaving the big debate on 'why Edward was stupid enough to believe Bella could cope without him'.

When we left Rachel's house in the morning realization hit. Rachel wasn't so bad, I had fun last night, and it was like we were friends again. I instantly got mad at myself for thinking this would be okay. I knew tomorrow was going to be different.

On Monday when I came into school Rachel rushed up to me and started talking. I stopped her before she said more than her introduction.

"Look what happened is nothing. It stays within Glee club and if it gets farther than that I will hunt you down and make a messy killing you got it?"

Rachel nodded and walked off. She got the message loud and clear and we could all go back to normal.

Rachel's POV

There's always next year!

* * *

**Okay so I know the ending totally sucks but forgive me!**

**PLEASE REVIEW this is like the second Glee story I have and I don't know if I'm good at writing them or not. :/**

**Oh and twilight-obssessedYEPTWILIGHT? I PUT THE VOLTURI IN HA! lmao**

**xx**


End file.
